Story:Star Trek: Intrepid/The Augments/Chapter 6
The Enterprise is next to the Intrepid as repair pods are around the ship from the flagship. Admiral's log supplemental, We are still looking for the Augments, no sign of them yet but we will find them. In his ready room he's continuing his log entry. We will stop them even if we have to destroy them the safely of Federation is at stake and so is Earth, our alliance with the Klingon Empire is also at risk because of the Augments. Typhuss leans forward looking at his wedding photo of him and Kira on Bajor as he finishes up his log. We have to stop the Augments, the Klingons are pushing for war if we fail to stop the Augments from attacking Qu'Vat colony, the Enterprise and Intrepid are the Federation's last hope to stop a war before it begins. Typhuss ends his log entry as he's looking at the damage reports that B'Elanna put on the PADD, as the doors chimed and he puts the PADD down and looks at the doors. Come Typhuss says as he looks at the doors. The doors opened and Commander Grayson enters the ready room holding another PADD. Here's another review of the casualty reports from Doctor Loews Commander Grayson says as she hands it to him. He takes it and looks at it. This the one thing I hate reading is casualty reports Typhuss says as he looks at Kelly. She looks at him. I think every Captain hates reading casualty reports Kelly says as she looks at him. He looks at the PADD. We have to remember them, its important Typhuss says as he looks at Kelly. She looks at him. That's true Kelly says as she looks at him. Then com activates. Bridge to Admiral Kira Commander Curtis says over the com. He tapped his combadge. Kira here, what is it Typhuss says as he talked into the com. Incoming holo-communications from Admiral Katrina Cornwell from Starfleet Command Commander Curtis says as she speaks over the com. He looks at Kelly then speaks into the com. Patch it in here Typhuss says as he talked into the com. Aye, sir Commander Curtis says over the com. Admiral Cornwell appears as both Admiral Kira and Commander Grayson faces the Admiral as she greets them. Hello Admiral Cornwell says as a hologram as she looks at them. Commander Grayson looks at her. Admiral Commander Grayson says as she looks at her. Typhuss greets his friend. Kat, so what's this about Typhuss says as he looks at Kat. She chimes in. I know I can't hide anything from you Typhuss Admiral Cornwell says as a hologram. Typhuss smiles at her. No, you can't now tell me what's going on Typhuss says as he looks at Kat. She sighs and explains what's going on. Sensors have detected a Klingon armada approaching Deep Space Station K-7 its being led by General J'mpok Admiral Cornwell says as a hologram. Typhuss tenses up and chimes in. Get a fleet out there and stop J'mpok, the Augments are heading for Qu'Vat colony, we are getting close to stopping this Kat Typhuss says as he looks at Kat. With our forces still recovering from the war with the Der'kal and the Wraith we're trying our best to get a fleet together Admiral Cornwell says as a hologram. Commander Grayson chimes in. Admiral what about the Home Fleet? Commander Grayson asked as she looks at the holographic form of Admiral Cornwell. Cornwell chimes in. The Home Fleet could make it there but would they get there in time Admiral Cornwell says as a hologram. Then General Worf appears as a hologram. Admiral I will make sure they get there in time, I was sent to lead the Home Fleet by Admiral Martin he's all right but they put him in a cell along with Chancellor Martok General Worf says as a hologram. Typhuss chimes in. What, Worf we are close to stopping this as soon as repairs are done the Enterprise and Intrepid will resume course for Qu'Vat colony and destroy that Augment ship Typhuss says as he looks at Worf. We'll try to hold J'mpok off but he's not very happy about the Federation asking for Klingon help just be careful my friend General Worf says as a hologram. Then Admiral Cornwell chimes in. The Enterprise and Intrepid are our last hope, destroy that Augment ship and stop this war before it begins Admiral Cornwell says as a hologram. Admiral Kira chimes in. We will complete our mission Typhuss says as he looks at Kat. She nods and ends the holo-transmission. How are we gonna do that we're crippled Typhuss Commander Grayson says as she looks at him. He thinks. That didn't stop Captain Archer after the Battle of Azati Prime, warp drive is still online right Typhuss says as he looks at Kelly. She looks at him. B'Elanna is having issues with the plasma flow of the warp regulators, and the slipstream drive is down as well Commander Grayson says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Without warp drive we will fail our mission Typhuss says as he looks at Kelly. She looks at him. There's gotta be a way we can get back into the fight Commander Grayson says as she looks at him. He thinks and then activates the com to get ahold of Captain Y'Nar. Admiral Kira to Captain Y'Nar, come in please Typhuss says as he talked into the com. Y'Nar here what's up? Captain Y'Nar says over the com. He smiles. We are having trouble with the plasma flow of the warp regulators, we could use help with it Typhuss says as he talked into the com. Aye, sir I will see about having Robin beam back over Captain Y'Nar says over the com. Typhuss looks at Commander Grayson. Thank you, Captain, get us back in the fight Typhuss says as he talked into the com. Anytime Admiral I know you'd do the same for us, Enterprise out Captain Y'Nar says over the com. Meanwhile the Klingon battle cruiser is at warp. In the quarters Persis is pacing about thinking that Malik has gone mad with power, she exits the quarters and goes to one of the computers in the engineering section and inputs commands into the console to leave a ion trail for the two Federation vessels to find she then heads back to the bridge. On the bridge she enters and takes her station as Jaya chimes in. We're approaching the Klingon shipyards now Jaya says as she turns to Malik. Malik smirks. Take us out of warp and charge the main disruptor cannon Malik says as he looks at her then at Persis. Persis inputs commands into the tactical station as Saul is helping her from the back. Main disruptor cannon armed and ready to fire Persis says as she looks at him. Malik looks at the viewer. FIRE! Malik shouts. She presses the fire button. The Klingon cruiser fires the main cannon and it slices through the station's shields and destroys it along with the shipyards. On the bridge Malik smirks as he looks at Jaya. Take us back into warp and continue on course for our next target Malik says as he looks at her. Jaya inputs commands into the helm station and power hums as the ship leaps into warp. Meanwhile on the Klingon homeworld Admiral Martin is sitting next to Chancellor Martok. I could lure the guard in here faking an illness allowing you to stab him John says as he looks at Martok. Martok looks at him. Would that work? Martok asked as he looks at John. He looks at him. If you have a better idea Martok I'm all ears John says as he looks at him. Then they hear grunting and a disruptor fire as they see General Kori as she greets them. Hello, time to get out of here Kori says as she loks at Martok and John. They leave the brig area of the Great Hall. I have a shuttle follow me John says as he leads them to the shuttle. They get to the type-11 shuttle and enter it. In the shuttle John inputs commands into the helm and lifts the shuttle off the ground. The shuttle leaves the planet and heads to the Enterprise and Intrepid. In the shuttle Admiral Martin turns to Kori. Ok how the hell did you know that we were held up in a brig? John asked as he looks at her. She looks at him. General Worf told me you were captured and had me rescue you two Kori says as she looks at them. John smiles. All right let's get to the Enterprise and Intrepid quickly before they know we're gone John says as he looks at them. Then Martok chimes in. Let's hope we can Chancellor Martok says as he looks at them.